Can't be without you Baby
by XxSparklesxxBrightlyxX
Summary: Cassandra has been living with her aunt in La Push for a while, she meets a tall, dark and handsome person at a welcome home party. What happens when a werewolf meets his soul mate? AU Sam/OC.


Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are the copyright of Stephanie Meyer, we use them on this site cause we can. No illegal activities are intended. Oh and enjoy!

Cassandra Johnson lives in a small house in a place called La Push with her aunt. With blue eyes and blond hair in a town of Native Americans, Cass sticks out and is easy to spot in a crowd. But none of this bothers her because Cass is not a person easily saddened.

"Cassandra! There is a letter for you."

Cass makes her way to where her aunt is standing, taking the letter from her and moving back to her room. She wonders why she would have a letter; most people just sent emails didn't they? Unsure Cass opens the envelope,

_Dear Friend,_

_You have been invited to welcome home party for Cristina Harkett, the cousin of Sam Uley._

_The party will be from 5:30 pm to 10:00 pm on Saturday night, just bring yourself and a happy face._

_Yours truly, The Uley family._

Sounds like fun, thinks Cass as she looks for her aunt to ask her for permission to go.

"Auntie can I go to this party? I could meet some more of the people that live in this town, so can I go?"

"Sure Cass, just remember to come straight home afterwards."

Cass runs to her room excitedly, parties are always fun. And its only two days away, suddenly she wonders what this Cristina person would be like.

~~~*~~~

"Okay I'm going now, see you later!"

Cass yells, she turns and runs to her car driving to the address given on the invite. When she arrives there are already a few people there, parking safely Cass walks up and is greeted by a girl about her height with sun kissed skin, brown eyes and brown hair,

"Hi, my name is Cristina. What's yours?"

"I'm Cass, nice to meet you."

Cass smiles, this girl seems nice. A little later Cass finds her outside, and notices that she looks really spaced out.

"Are you okay? I thought this was your party."

The girl looks up startled,

"Oh, um, yeah. Your Cass right?"

"Yep that's me"

The two teenagers start up a conversation, chatting like they have known each other forever. Suddenly Cristina stood up,

"I haven't seen Sam yet! Oh goodness I am such a stink cousin." She turns to Cass; a sneaky smile spreads across her face,

"Hey Cass why don't you come with me, Sam would like to meet my new B.F.F"

Cass agrees, and they head inside to search for him. Cristina knows who she is looking for so Cass just follows behind; suddenly there is a _very _tall person in front of her.

"Oh, wow. Um sorry."

She looks around trying to find her new friend, all the while not looking directly at the abnormally tall man in front of her.

"Oh, Cass. Sorry I had to and you…" Cristina laughs "I see you found Sam," Sam hasn't really looked at Cass yet; he turns to greet his cousin warmly. Then they turn back and Cristina introduces them,

"Sam this is Cass, we just met before. You didn't say there were cool people here." Sam pats his cousin playfully on the shoulder for her comment,

"And Cass, this is Sam. He can be kind of annoying but you get used to it, I lived here for a while when I was younger and Sam was like the older brother I always wished I had."

Cass is interested in the way they act with each other, like real siblings. She looks up and her bright blue eyes connect with a pair of warm dark eyes, a split second passes and the emotions in those eyes go from amusement, to surprise, to complete awe.

"Sam, stop staring at my friend!" Cristina says loudly, laughter in her tone. "Its creepy" she mutters under her breath.

Feeling uncomfortable with the current situation Cristina excuses herself; Cass stays dazed by the intensity of Sam's gaze. Suddenly he seems to snap out of the self-induced trance.

"Do…um, do you want to go out some time?"

"Oh! Okay, sure when?"

"How about next Friday? I could pick you up around four and we could go to Port Angeles for dinner?"

Cass nods as Sam turns to go away, he is going to find one of the Quileute elders to ask them what the heck just happened. And as Cass makes her way home Sam finds out that the legend of imprinting isn't a legend anymore.

~~~*~~~

The week goes unbearably slowly for Cass, as she can't get the mysterious and extremely tall handsome man out of her head. By the time Friday comes, Cass is practically jumping around with excitement. Her and Cristina have become fast friends, and Cristina has told Cass that her cousin is probably more excited than Cass is.

"Okay, how do I look?"

Cass says. She is getting ready for her date and Cristina is attempting to help her.

"Sorry Cass but you know how I really don't have much of a fashion sense, I guess if I was a guy you would look pretty hot but I'm not so, yeah"

Cass has begun to get fidgety; Sam will be picking her up in less than twenty minutes.

"Gosh Cass, I hope I'm not as stressed as that if I ever go on a date. Sheesh."

"You've never gone on a date? Why?"

The two have been learning a lot about each other and have found they have common interests but are pretty different. And this is news to Cass.

"Never been asked." Cristina shrugs nonchalantly, this fact only bothered her for a couple of years. After that couple of years Cristina figured she could be a crazy dog lady that lives on a farm, strangely enough this thought excited her more than the prospect of dating.

"Weird, oh well you still have to help me."

"With what he's here"

"What?!"

Cass jumps up, how the hell did twenty minutes go by so fast! Cristina can't help but laugh, she wishes her friend good luck, saying she has to leave now that the date is 'on'.

A knock on the door causes Cass to jump; she opens it to be met with a very happy face.

"Hello Cass, are you ready to go?"

She nods and grabs her coat and bag. The drive to Port Angeles goes quickly, Cass and Sam sit in a not uncomfortable silence. Sam pulls his car up to a small restaurant right by the coast; he opens the door and helps Cass out.

"Thanks, this place looks really nice."

The date goes by smoothly, Cass and Sam share things about themselves. And Cass realises that she is really starting to like him, at the end of the date Sam offers to pay.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I did ask you out after all. Don't worry its on me."

~~~*~~~

Lying in her bed that night Cass wonders what this might turn into, she smiles remembering how it felt when he touched her hand. That night Cass has a strange dream, Sam is there and she is pregnant.

~~~*~~~

_3 weeks, 2 days, 4 dates and a half later…_

Sam has taken Cass to first beach for the second time; they are walking along hand in hand.

"Cass, I need to tell you something. It's very important and I need you to be open minded"

Cass looks up, unsure about what he wants to say and a little worried. What if he dumps her?

"Okay?"

"Oh, Cass its nothing bad! Well, I guess in a way it depends on you if it's bad or not"

Cass calms her nerves before she speaks again.

"Okay, shoot."

Sam brings her over to a flat boulder so they can sit; he is going to tell her the truth, and hope she doesn't run for the hills.

"Cass, have you ever heard any of the Quileute legends?"

"No, why?"

"Well they say that our ancestors are descended from wolves and that they could phase from human to wolf at will." Or when they got real mad, he thinks to himself.

"Sounds like it could be fun, what does that have to do with you?"

"Cass, the legends are true. I am a werewolf, I can turn into a wolf and back again."

Cass gasps, she is not really all that scared just very surprised. Would he hurt her? And how many others are there?

"There's something else, another legend says that a…werewolf has a soul mate and that when they saw this person they would imprint"

Cass looks up suddenly; he has a soul mate somewhere? Then why would he be dating her, she was in love with him!

"What's imprinting?"

"Oh, well for us it feels like all the strings that tied you to the earth have been cut, all the possessions you thought were important other people even yourself. Nothing else matters to you but that one person…"

Cass notices how he is staring straight at her as he says this,

"…Life would lose meaning if they left and every time you see them its like you're a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, you would dedicate your life to them and if they died so would you."

Cass whistles all this is very intense. She noticed as Sam spoke he seemed to speak from experience and he was staring at her.

"Sounds like the person who is imprinted on would be very lucky,"

Sam looks her in the eye, love pouring out towards Cass,

"Only if you think you are," he whispers. Cass is speechless, instead of saying anything she jumps at Sam crushing her lips to his. He freezes for a second, shocked at her action. Then they are kissing passionately, lips moving in the perfect sync of two people that are meant to be.

Cass pulls back slowly, her eyes glazed over and her mouth slightly more puffy than usual. Sam is sitting still as she is on his lap; they sit there, eyes locked for what seems like a lifetime,

"I love you so much Cass, I would never hurt you."

"I know. I love you too."

~~~*~~~

_2 years later…_

"Do you Cassandra take Sam to be your husband, in sickness and in health till death does part you?"

Cass looks up into the loved filled eyes of her almost husband, never doubting her answer.

"I do"

"And do you Sam take Cassandra to be your wife, in sickness and in health till death does part you?"

"I do"

Sam does not look away, all the conviction of his love in those two words.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

A cheer rises from the family and friends in the church as Sam dips Cass and kisses her sweetly. They run down the isle to their new lives together.

~~~*~~~

_1 years later…_

Sam sits outside the bathroom, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for his wife to come out. They have been trying for a baby for 3 months now and there was a chance it had finally happened. The door opens causing him to jump up, Cass comes out looking dejected.

"I'm sorry…"

Sam cuts her off by pulling her into an embrace.

"Cupcake it's okay we can…" She cuts him off in return, placing a finger on his lips.

"Shush, let me finish,"

"Sorry"

"I was going to say, sorry, but you are going to be a dad!" Cass ands her sentence with a squeal and jumps back into her husband's arms, he pulls her to the bed and they celebrate their, Happily Ever After.

~~~THE END~~~


End file.
